Harry Potter and the Philoshers' stone 12
by Oraman Asturi
Summary: After reaching the hotel and then his own room Ryu fed, bathed, then changed harry into some pajamas then put him to sleep while preparing for bed himself so that they could catch the plane tomorrow and return to Nerima japan and Ryu's home.


Ryu Tomoe, looked down at the basket currently resting in his arms. Then in the direction his sister Petunia Dursley née Evans just rushed off in, after slamming the for mentioned basket into his arms the letter in his other hand.

The letter from a professor Albus Dumbledore was the most useless waste of paper Ryu had ever seen or read. It basically said that her sister Lily Potter née Evans had been killed and she should keep harry as the only place he could be safe from the remnants of a terrorist cell.

Placing the basket with little harry in it into his rented car for his inspection of the Yamanouchi Ninja Schools within the UK area. He headed off to the London branch of gringotts goblin bank. Coming to the British magical alley uncreatively called diagon alley.

Ryu quickly headed to the large marble edifice of gringotts bank to speak to a teller about locking the potter vaults down until harry reentered magical society. Going up to the first free teller a goblin by name of Gripsnout;

"Teller Gripsnout, I and my young charge would like to speak to the Potter Family account manager at his convenience," Ryu stated, Speaking politely to the point

"This young Bonecrusher will lead you there with haste," Gripsnout In reply motions while

"We will be off at once, this way Sir," Bonecrusher states

Following the goblin through a maze of hallways to the requested door. Ryu takes in the decorations and architecture of the goblin bank as they walk noticing they number of tapestries and wartime murals along the walls and the number of guard/service doors hidden along the passage.

The goblin raps solidly on the door and then enters a few minutes pass before the goblin returns and asks Ryu to enter as well. Surveying the office of Account manager Chiseltongue Ryu could admit to being pleased and accepting of this figure;

"You wished to speak to me about the potter accounts/holdings sir," Chiseltongue before speaking looked over Ryu and adjusted his view to see the two-year-old potter heir

"I wish to have the potter family accounts locked until harry returns and activates them himself only, The currently required monies for businesses and invested needs should still be moved and any earnings replaced as such," Ryu replied after hearing the goblin State

"It will be done however you as young harry's guardian shall receive his bank statements to look over until you feel he is ready to control his moneys himself," Chiseltongue states in reply

After the business was concluded Ryu and Chiseltongue shared pleasant goodbyes. Ryu and harry departed the goblins office and then the bank to acquire the proper books and learning aides for harry to be acquainted, with his position in the magical world.

Ryu bought a collection of books on _**wizarding etiquette**_ and_**introduction to wizarding history,**_ and _**A compendium of magical laws and customs**_the next books Ryu was sure to get were, _**Magical theory and application, **_and _**beginners preparation educating the young wizard/witch, **_and _**getting in touch with your magic and core, **_and _**mind magics a practice **_after buying these seven books Ryu took harry and his purchases and headed towards his hotel room to spend his last night in England for some time to come.

After reaching the hotel and then his own room Ryu fed, bathed, then changed harry into some pajamas then put him to sleep while preparing for bed himself so that they could catch the plane tomorrow and return to Nerima japan and Ryu's home.

Which would need to be redecorated for the child. The next morning Ryu was awake and preparing for the trip to japan by four in the morning, he packed the clothing an things he brought with him, then began packing the baby clothes that he had needed to get for baby harry.

This quickly became one of those times he was glad Yamanouchi ninja school employed private jets to and from the country. With a recently orphaned two-year-old nephew, a commercial flight would have been aggravating in the extreme.

Entering his traditional Japanese home, that was really too big for him, having the standard downstairs layout, including his office which connected to the master bedroom.

It also had a kitchen, dining room, living room combo. And three bedrooms upstairs. He placed his nephew onto a small futon from his closet and lay down to sleep away the minor jet lag. He would plan for Harry's care once he woke up again.

Three weeks later Ryu was practicing his forms while Harry rested on a blanket. What impressed Ryu wasn't that his 2-year-old nephew was attempting to copy his movements but that he got even a bit of clumsy footwork of the forms in the first place.

Two years later. Harry was entering his pre-k class, worried he wouldn't fit or make friends or that the other kids wouldn't like him. Heading to the table that was assigned to him he noticed the girl his age the others were avoiding due to her almost natural icy calm collected nature.

Sitting down beside her he saw her reading a mathematics book and a fairly advanced one for their ages. It was this nature that drew him to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hi my name is Harry, What is yours, That is a good book is it not," Harry spoke with natural calm

"I like numbers, They fas-cin-ate me, My name is Nabiki, And yes I find this book good," Nabiki replied in the same tone

The two then got into a complicated discussion of math, and numbers in general that thoroughly lost their table partners with its depth. Their conversation covered addition, subtraction, division, multiplication, and finance.

At that point the teacher called the classes attention and tried to start formal learning preparation for them. The two forming friends listened with an icy calm that one would not expect from four-year-olds.

The instructor was a little freaked out by two four-year-olds sitting and quietly paying rapt attention to her, as if they were absorbing her lecture on the value of socializing and education.

After the teacher set them working in workbooks the two worked quickly yet efficiently to finish the task, again surprising the instructor as the were working better than most first graders. However, she still had work for them to do and assigned a new workbook then a few from different subjects before recess.

During their recess Harry found a small area of the yard that was unused by other kids to practice his forms. He currently ranked intermediate level in his uncles Crane style. As he went through the forms he let his frustrations and fears fade to the background. He was peripherally aware of Nabiki paying close attention and trying to analyze his movements. Wondering why he was practicing the art and when he began to study the art he was using.

She instead of voicing her question began practicing the beginning forms of her families anything goes style. She like wise allowed her fears and frustrations to fade into background noise and focus on the calm and logical mind that the martial arts allowed a semi-meditation type of clearing the mind.

Smiling slightly Nabiki noticed that the forms practice made her more aware and less nervous about meeting her new peers, they had practiced forms for fifteen minutes before relaxing enough to go play and meet more new friends.

When her mother came to pick her up from pre-k she was reluctant to go home having made friends outside her family, for the first time. These being friends she didn't have to share with either Akane or Kasumi.

She was especially thrilled with meeting Harry as he shared her intelligence with numbers and finance. Which she knew was rare with kids their ages. She had watched as her younger sister struggled with the subjects taught by their mom and even Kasumi struggled with math.

So she felt she could be excused for the babbling she was doing on their trip home, where she wondered if harry was as happy with their budding friendship as she was. Nabiki was just happy to meet someone who could keep pace with her.

She was aware that the were currently mostly just friendly acquaintances really but still could be more later after a few meetings and discussions. When she got home she was still excitedly talking about her day without her normal detached air about it. This fact was what kept her sisters from being jealous or irritated that she was getting their parents attention and not them not that Kasumi would be anyway. That evening while getting ready for bed Nabiki practically vibrated as it meant she would be able to meet harry again the next day.

Seven-years later Harry was looking at a school invitation with a bewildered gaze.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"I think this is my Hogwarts letter you told me about Uncle Ryu," Harry calmly stated Looking over at his Aunt and Uncle

"I do believe it is, Bolt it is exactly like the one your mother received when she turned eleven," Ryu explained in reply

"Hogwarts like the one his mother received what are the both of you talking about Ryu," Kuonji Hotaru asked in a too sweet voice

"Hotaru sweetie, Harry is from a prestigious family in the mystic world, it is why his mother could setup he harem contract like she did," Ryu answered with stoic calm

"You mean the magical world is real, I always thought it was a fairy tail told to children explain imagination to children," Hotaru stated in surprise

"Yes dear, The magical world exists behind a veil of secrecy to protect themselves from persecution and harassment of those who would want things to just be handed to them," Ryu gently explained

"When will we be going to London for my school supplies Uncle Ryu," Harry stoically queried

"We will go next week that will give you time to set things up with your company and talk to your friends about going to a private boarding school," Ryu calmly answered

The the next day harry was meeting with Nabiki to shop for school clothes, for the middle school they had been accepted into, though harry would only be attending the summer semester there. Mostly July term he got home for June, then take the end year tests to be sure he was keeping up with his peers. He would then have august off for summer time fun, and lazy days.

"Nabiki, I wanted you to know I was accepted into Hogwarts and will be commuting from London to Japan," Harry said somewhat nervously

"You'll still be around to help me make money right," Nabiki asked unsurely

"You know it we'll just have to do it through letters/emails _(thank kami for my companies R&D division_, or over the holidays_)"_ Harry replied comfortingly

"Awesome you'll show me more magic when you return too right I've found I can actually make potions quite well," Nabiki enthused in excitement

"Sure I'll even introduce you to gringotts magical bank, the goblins will love you they are the bankers of the magical world," Harry calmly explained

After they talked for a bit harry and Nabiki headed off to a restaurant to eat and enjoy the company of the other. By the end of that it was time to head home for the night and to bed, Harry honestly loved to spend money on, and time with Nabiki he felt that she honestly completed him in many ways. Harry spent the next couple of days living, and shopping in London to prepare and shop for Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

2. A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

3. Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

4. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

1. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

2. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

3. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

4. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Harry's first stop in diagon alley, was to Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions where he let his female side out to make sure he had a proper clothing for all seasons/occasions, As well as his school robes and uniform.

He next shop was the bookstore where he bought.

**The Standard Book of Spells Grades 1-7 by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**.

At the trunk shop he bought a four compartment trunk with school supplies, and uniforms in the first compartment, books and parchment in the second, a potions/alchemy lab in the third, and a training room/gym in the forth. Harry sighed as he entered the wand shop.

He just knew that because of jusenkyo that his being fitted for a wand was going to be difficult, and wondered if this wand seller would even have a wand that would choose him. On entering the old wand shop he stood waiting for, the seller to appear, wand shops were universal it seemed, as every wand seller seemed to want to surprise their customs with dramatic entrances. When he heard the seller approach he rolled his eyes in boredom.

After finding his wand in a long and over drawn out spectacle somewhat A going clothes shopping with his aunt. He returned to number sixteen beauty's hill in lovell. He looked down at his wand not that he needed it, but it was required for Hogwarts students.

His wand being mad of Elder wood with a core of the Ometeotl it was a fascinating looking wand and definitely had power being fifteen inches in length. After a few minutes, of just staring at his new wand harry, sheathed it in the wrist holster and stepped through the door that linked his home in Britain to his home in Japan to talk to his aunt and uncle.

September first, came to soon for his liking, but here he stood ready to board the garish scarlet train that seemed meant to draw the eye. While wearing a trench-style cut robe, he wore an emerald green button-up shirt, light gray dress pants, with black dress shoes. His wand securely fastened in his wrist-holster for quick draw.

A carry on type bag with his shrunken trunk and a few books, to read during the trip to Hogwarts, he also had a packed lunch that he would eat about half way along the trip in about four hours. Stepping on to the train he went to look for a compartment near, the middle of the train where he could be left alone.

Finding an empty compartment he sat down to wait for, the train to leave the station though there was still nearly five minute before that would happen. He took out a manga that Nabiki had gotten him into, which currently happened to be the naruto manga. He read it mostly because of the shadow clones which mirrored his own magical technique, where he could split his consciousness in half of a number of, times to be able to do more within the day.

He figured he had to have one, studying the non-magical core subjects, while he went to magical classes, then maybe ,have one head to the Hogwarts library. The one in the library he would send instructions, to start on and research any magical homework he was given, so that he would have more free time.

This ability had allowed him to both go to school with Nabiki and to learn the ins and outs of his business holdings at the same time it also allowed him more time to practice the art and learn more styles. His shadows clones, were different from the ones from naruto, however in the fact that they could actually take several hits before dispelling. They could also send back physical changes as well as memory.

He was already slightly disappointed in the Hogwarts curriculum, due in part that it covered only the basics and even then in a way that made it seem advanced. Harry figured this was because very few took the time to learn to commune with their magic anymore at least of those from Britain.

Here he was with a mastery level rank in fifteen martial arts as well as holding the masters' rank in the magical arts of Asia and in Britain all that matter was how you waved a stick. A stick that they could take and snap if you were expelled from a school that only taught wanded enchanters' magic. But taught it as if it was all there was to understand magic casting.

He could already see much free time in his time here. As even the enchanters' magic they did teach was watered down so much that it was more babyish than actually set for eleven year olds to learn. He would work on his normal exercises and make sure to turn in every assignment at the exact length and number of words the instructors ask for.

That way they could not punish him for late work and he could ignore these baby classes. For some difficult experiments of his own, for one thing he wished to figure out where magic came from and how it works with different materials. To harry's mind, and most learned magicals outside Britain magic was magic light or dark it all came down to intent and focus of will, not which side of the color spectrum it was created from.

Light magic could be used for the same atrocities as dark magic, just as dark magic could heal ones self or target. Dark magic just has a stronger allure of power than light magic does. The only thing that mattered was intent of the spell being cast at the moment.

Blood status also was not a factor outside Britain, for if you had a magic core, you had all the rights, and opportunities of the magical world, at your fingertips it was, what you did with it that mattered to the magicals of the world.

Harry sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts' express reading a manga that Nabiki had gotten addicted to, mostly due to his spell that worked similar to the shadow clone technique in said manga. His companion in the compartment was yammering, about something or other typically it was about his family's traditional house being better than the other houses. Harry had at first politely indulged the boy but after the first repeat he tuned him out his manga being placed back in his leather satchel bag.

Harry meanwhile, was lightly delving into his minds cape. To check it's shielding and upkeep. He first checked the outer perimeter miasma field fog, and found it to being working as expected. The next was his geodesic dome which, was made of mithril, with diamond glass formed as the diamonds next were, his daily thoughts which were, formed into a currency within his minds cape.

The people he met would form into mental replicas of the real world people, with his self made image of them being the controlling functions of each he would profile them based on a number of, factors and update them regularly. His main mental library held all the socially accepted knowledge while his hidden mental library held the more personal, and secretive knowledge.

He checked to make sure his mental replicas of himself were doing their jobs as he knew they would be. Mostly maintaining and policing his minds cape to be sure it was working to full efficiency, which could degrade over time. He also checked the defense protocols and adjusted them as necessary though with his duplicate selves handled, a variety of mental jobs little ever needed adjusting.

He had them managing, his mental defense and offense, his memory, and learned knowledge, his emotions and self-image, and his sorting, and storing of applied theory and knowledge. He had been watching a teen titans series when he decided to make duplicates of himself.

Which would represent his emotions, Pink embodies happiness, gray was timidity, embodies timidness, sadness, sense of loneliness, rejection and fear, Green embodies bravery and fighting spirit, red embodies inner rage, hatred, anger, pure dark, while orange embodies rudeness and laziness, Yellow embodies knowledge and intellect, Purple embodies passion,

Brown embodies sloth, while Harry's own mental image often wore white and represents perfect balance though he knows, he is far from that particular scale and is as imperfect as anyone else. After a cursory inspection he came back to reality in time to notice the trains was slowing down as though nearing its destination.

Having bought his robes to be trench coat style and open-face, Harry was already wearing his robes. They also had his coat of arms on them as well, as a space for the Hogwarts emblem. So he just stood up and prepared to head to wear first years would be introduced to the castle, and added to the wards.

He already knew what house he was aiming for and it was not gryffindor, mainly because that house while, claiming to be brave and chivalrous. They more often than not fell short of actually reaching those goals. For the same reason ravenclaw and slytherin were out as well.

That meant for his art and beliefs hufflepuff was the best house for him, where he could have traits from the other three without being an outcast for them. Plus the house as a whole, were more accepting of differences from what his sources could gather. Ronald's blathering droned off as the train started to slow down due to having arrived at their destination.

Harry watched as Ronald jumped to rush out as soon as they arrived Harry however, would waited for a count of ten to not be trampled by exiting students. As harry exit the compartment he heard a voice call the first years to a rather, tall man with a thick Scottish accent. They were then led down a rather steep incline in the path lined with barely adequate lighting to simplify travel to a dock filled with little rowboats. The man called out stating only four to a boat.

The ride across the lake was rather, uneventful due to being able to find a boat that did not have the motor mouth weasley know as Ronald. Harry used his Ki to fade into the shadows to avoid the fans his unwanted fame brought.

McGonagall gave the new students some rehearsed lecture about the houses being like family. Then left them in the antechamber that the first years were, brought to Harry stood back and, observed the other first years argue and gossip, about how the sorting was done.

_It was a rather, small room that required that the group huddle closer than they normally would possibly to force some form of camaraderie within the group of pre sorted first years. But then who could really understand how the minds of the founders worked regarding their school._

_It was not more then twenty minutes before the famous Hogwarts ghosts came through to show off to the new students. It was a rather, old show and was more a traditional thing than an actual initiation or required act by the ghosts. Around this time professor McGonagall came back in to get the first years for the sorting. _

_She led them in like a mother duck leads chicks to water. The great hall was decorated to show all four houses banners over there tables ravenclaw and hufflepuff in the center while, gryffindor and slytherin were at opposite sides of the room with the two center tables acting as a buffer barrier between, the two feuding houses. _

_The older students were already inside and talking in hushed whispers about the upcoming sorting. The hall had the faced charmed ceiling that made one want to believe that a ceiling did not exist at all. The sorting hat and stool were brought in and McGonagall began calling names to be sorted. Harry barely listening to the names truly only caring when his own would be called. _

_It was after McGonagall started on calling the names that harry realized that he had ignored the hats start of term song. It was not until McGonagall came to the PS that harry truly listened to the sorting knowing that his name was coming soon. Parvati Patil went to Gryffindor while her sister padme went to ravenclaw. Parkinson pansy went to slytherin. Then McGonagall called Potter Harry and, the hall burst into excited whispers about where harry would be sorted and did she say harry potter. _

Harry rolled is eyes at the absurdness of the magical people of Britain It was not like he had, anything against them or the fame he was actually famous worldwide for surviving a direct hit by the death curse, it was just the magical British were, just the most fanatical about it. The reaction just made him question why he agreed to, attend Hogwarts when he was more famous outside Britain for his company marauder technologies and its subsidiaries. Than for surviving the death curse.

As the hat was placed on his head he heard it, begin to speak to him mentally about where to place him.

"Well, what do we have here plenty of courage enough to outdo even Godric, cunning which would likely be a match to Salazar I would say, Intelligent as any Ravenclaw, and your work ethic is pure Helga, but where to sort you my difficult friend," The hat stated bemusedly

"I would like Hufflepuff for their acceptance of others and, loyalty no matter the differences, as they are the most likely to except, my situation best, of all the houses, Sir Toppum" Harry politely replied

At this the hat looked a little deeper to find out this situation, where it found the Jusenkyo curse surprised and, a little shocked that such a thing could actually exist. After looking through harry's mind he could clearly see that Hufflepuff would fit harry's plan, best to, move the magical world, into an age of innovation and change. So the sorting hat called to the hall Hufflepuff, and harry made his way to, the congregation of the badger, to plot his ultimate changing of the wizarding world of Britain.

Before dinner was served to the hungry students harry listened to the babbling of headmaster Dumbledore that really only served to annoy everyone, and prolong their hunger. Harry observed everyone while eating silently, so to place properly everyone in his mind, as it would be annoying to him to have to do later. After dinner and the singing of the Hogwarts song by the tone deaf congregation of people. The hufflepuff prefect named Gabriel Truman called the first years to her.

Listening to the prefect extols the values of hard work, and loyalty to friends and family, was boring but well meaning. Not that harry intended to go against the values of this house, he was more worried how his fellow students would take his individual needs, he knew he had the permission, to attend in his girl form. But how would his fellow students take the necessity of it. It was here he heard the professor sprout enters, to address the students.

"Children, if I could have your attention please," Professor Sprout called for the attention of the house,

"I am here to give a more detailed announcement than was spoken in the great hall. It has, come to my Colleagues, and my own attention, that one of you new classmates has a rather, unique personal requirement that we felt would be, best to reveal now rather than later when he could cause problems, this issue will be released to the students house dorm and peers only and we will allow word of mouth to spread it accurately," Pomona Sprout stated forcefully before continuing, on

"This issue is an old magical water based curse that somewhat defies attempts to cure or remove it, and works something like a water based, metamorphmagus ability to alter their form only, it is based on genetics and, how you would have been if you had been born in that form, I expect everyone in this house to be understanding and supportive of the issues brought on by this condition," Pomona Sprout finished sternly motioning for harry to join her at the front of the common room.

On joining the rather, forceful professor of herbology, Harry received, a glass of warm, and a glass of cold water, to demonstrate the jusenkyo affliction to his housemates. He watched in amusement as his fellow hufflepuffs from all years were shocked to watch a black haired boy of five-foot-five-inches and roughly one-hundred and forty pounds change into a red haired girl of five-foot-four-inches and around one-hundred thirty-nine pounds.

Both having decidely developed muscular bodies, both forms were in Nabiki's word hot as a summers day. Harry was just happy for his molecular body suit which would change with his form, so that he was not always wearing the wrong gender clothing, neither was he stuck in genderless clothes thanks to it. The first of his new housemates to over come their shock, was an odd seventh year who has bubblegum pink hair standing five-foot-five-inches tall, with dark chocolate colored eyes.

After showing the transformation Harry shifted back to male form, which he was most comfortable in especially around this week. He did not hate his female side but certain times of the month it could be a real pain. To preempt the questions he knew were coming;

"I realize this is shocking, however this "curse" is a real thing that can be achieved by going to a mountainous region in china called jusenkyo valley, Which has over 100 different "cursed" springs, I was doing some alchemy research near there, and wanted to see if the springs held any hidden medical cures," Harry preemptively explained to the shocked room

At this point Professor Sprout interrupted things stating, that it was time for bed and explaining, why harry would be allowed a private dorm and bathroom. She then lead harry to his new dorm she explains, what the other professor expected of him for this privilege, and what she herself expected even though it, was given because of his needs they wanted him to prove worthy of it. She had also explained that his request for to setup a gym hall and training harry was also approved but would be in two unused storage closets within the dorm to avoid curfew violations. After she left harry changed clothes, and prepared for bed going through his nightly routine, before sliding under the covers and falling asleep.


End file.
